


Связи

by Tainele



Series: Дискология [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Natural Disasters, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: Каждое следствие имеет свою причину, и каждая причина имеет своё следствие. Но кто на самом деле может проследить, почему же всё пошло именно так, а не иначе?





	Связи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Terry Pratchett 2018.
> 
> Бетинг: nloit

Говорят, что в этой — да и любой другой — бесконечной Вселенной всё взаимосвязано. Кто-то толкует о машущих крыльями бабочках, кто-то о падающих на ровную гладь воды нежно-розовых лепестках сакуры или персика — лепестки более прозаические, скажем, ромашки или лютика, очевидно, куда хуже подходят для возвышенной философии, — ну а кому-то другому остаётся разбираться с последствиями всех этих взмахов, падений и прочих едва заметных сдвигов, которые приводят, в итоге, к изумительным по своей масштабности и нежелательности последствиям. В конце концов, сколько бы связей не было в бесконечных Вселенных, кому-то всё равно необходимо разгрести потом весь этот бардак.

В этот раз усилия пришлось приложить очень и очень многим.

В один далеко не счастливый момент Диск внезапно содрогнулся. И волна дрожи прошла от самого Края, изрядно нарушив — и едва не развалив вовсе — размеренную жизнь Крулла, практически до Пупа, почти утихнув к тому времени, но успев натворить на своём пути немало шума, разрушений и _мокроты_.

К тому времени, когда жители прибрежных районов убедили море убраться с их земель обратно на своё место, а все остальные разобрали получившиеся из недавних дворцов, крепостей и хижин руины и даже начали возводить на их месте новые, вслед за первой, не менее внезапно, прошла вторая волна землетрясений.

И, как это всегда бывает, пока кто-то вновь разгребал получившиеся обломки, другие спорили о том, почему всё случилось так, как случилось.

Наиболее образованные выдвигали заумные теории о движениях подземных плит, в результате которых Диск то ли должен был обзавестись новым континентом, то ли лишиться одного из старых — в этом приверженцы «плиточной» теории не могли договориться даже между собой, хотя первые, без сомнения, имели куда больше сторонников среди жителей старых континентов.

Наиболее склонные к романтизму воображали морских чудовищ, сошедшихся в схватке не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Паникёры и предсказатели, без которых не обходилось ни одно подобное событие, кричали о грядущем конце Диска, Света и всего сущего, но их слушали меньше всего, поскольку грядущий конец всего сущего давно уже никого не беспокоил — кроме, разве что, волшебников, которые, как правило, его вызывали, после чего сами же с ним и разбирались. Но волшебники тем более не были склонны кого бы то ни было слушать.

И, разумеется, были жрецы, что, воспользовавшись случаем, воззвали к своей пастве и всем, кто подвернулся под руку, твердя о гневе богов и необходимости укрепиться в своей вере и уповать на милость высших сил. Они, впрочем, успокоились достаточно быстро, когда раздражённые возросшим упованием боги заметили, что они совершенно точно не собирались разрушать одну из стен в собственном жилище, но теперь вынуждены заниматься ремонтом и слегка не имеют времени и желания чинить _чужие_ дома.

Как ни странно, но найти истинную причину случившихся несчастий могли бы те, кого считали наиболее оторванными от происходящего на Диске — просто потому, что их интересы лежали далеко за его пределами. Но именно люди, любившие наблюдать за звёздами и делающие это достаточно внимательно, могли бы рассказать о метеорите, что пролетел рядом полгода назад. Заметившие его астрономы обеспокоились, не столкнётся ли космический булыжник с Диском, сбросив его со слоновьих спин, но, проведя какое-то время за сложными расчётами и наблюдениями, успокоились. Огромная, покрытая льдом глыба благополучно разминулась с Плоским миром, но не сумела найти себе правильный путь среди шестнадцати толстых ног.

Метеорит, столкнувшись со слоновьим коленом, был вынужден изменить свой путь и умчался в просторы космоса по новому маршруту, а Тубул недовольно моргнул, почувствовав удар, и слегка шевельнул пострадавшей ногой, убеждаясь, что особого урона стукнувший его камень не принёс. А затем Джеракин, заметивший движение соседа, назидательно шлёпнул его хоботом, напоминая о возложенной — в буквальном смысле — на слонов миссии.

К тому времени, когда на Диске закончили разбираться с последствиями второй волны землетрясений, паникёры поняли, что им вновь не суждено дождаться конца Света, а умникам — нового континента, Джеракин опустил хобот.

А'Туин, почувствовав, что на его спине что-то происходит, приподнял голову и скосил взгляд назад. Подобное случалось гораздо реже, чем землетрясения. Великая черепаха не имела привычки оглядываться, посвящая всё внимание лишь тому, что лежало впереди.

Но это, куда более интересное с точки зрения Вселенной событие не вызвало ничьего ажиотажа, поскольку некому было за ним наблюдать.

И А'Туин, поняв, что всё вернулось к своему привычному распорядку, вновь перевёл взгляд вперёд и, убедившись, что в нескольких сотнях ближайших парсеков нет ничего значимого для него, чуть прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в размеренную полудрёму.


End file.
